


Staying True to Herself

by YukiYashaH



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Loyalty, Suspense, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiYashaH/pseuds/YukiYashaH
Summary: Kamui and Xander shared a past; a love. He had vowed to make her his Queen, however after her mother's death, she couldn't bring herself to go back home to serve under the man she once called Father. Conflicted over her own feelings and convictions, it took Kamui too long to realize that she was expecting Xander's child as she commanded the Hoshidan troops.





	1. Memories of a Happier Past

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a request on my blog; it's best to have How to Seduce a Prince in mind while reading this; chapter 2 will be cross-posted on The Depth of Their Love.

_“Siegbert”_

_Kamui giggled. “What?”_

_Xander ran his fingers through his princess’ arm in a embrace over her bed. He glanced down at her. “The name of our first son.”_

_“You’re already thinking about children?” She chuckled again, snuggling into his shoulder, her hand over his bare chest. “We’ve yet to wed, my love.”_

_A smile sounding like a snort left his lips and he squeezed her on his arm. “This is what happens when we are together, Little Princess. I cannot think of anything but building a happy family with you after we both end this war, side by side.”_

_Touched and teary-eyed, Kamui kissed his chest, lifting her head to meet his gaze. “And why ‘Siegbert’ of all names?”_

_The prince raised his brow, smirking. “Have you not paid attention to any of your history classes, Little Princess?”_

_She quickly looked down, enveloping her free arm around his torso. “I might have been distracted by other kinds of literature.” She cleared her throat and he laughed, clearly thinking the same as her._

_Nevertheless, he started his crash history course. “Before the Kingdom of Nohr came to be, a little while after the Ancient Dusk Dragon bestowed his blood to what would be the royal family, ‘Siegbert’ was the name of a rank given to the wielders of the divine sword Siegfried. It means ‘bearer of the dusk’.”_

_Kamui nodded in understanding, urging him to continue. “It can also mean ‘bringer of dawn’, in allusion to the Dusk Dragon’s brother, the Dawn Dragon.” He made a pause, tenderly hugging his princess, placing a kiss on her forehead. “That is what I want his reign to bring our people when he is crowned King. A Nohr filled with light into which conflict has been expelled by our generation. I pray that his reign will harvest what ours will plant.”_

_She sniffled, overcome with emotion. He had thought about their future with such depth it made her the happiest person that had ever lived; to love and be so much loved in return. It seemed like a dream._

“Very well, but I’ll name our second child.” She said with a smile.

The sheet beside her was empty and cold; her bed hard and foreign.

A dream; a memory of a not-so-distant past that insisted to haunt her every night. Her smile was but a reflection of the recollection for her face was drenched in tears, as it has been for the past three or so months.

She sat up, holding her legs and digging her face on her knees in a soundless sob. _Traitor_ , he had said to her. Kamui could see how it pained him to even utter such words; his face twisted into a hardened grimace.

How could she go back after her own Fath—no, after the man who’d tricked her into thinking he was her father tried to kill her? To the point of sacrificing not only her single blood relative but an entire town bustling with life?

If she tried to go back, he would certainly kill them both!

She lifted her head. Both? Kamui and who?

Jakob, perhaps? He was but a servant, surely he would just be given another master to serve.

… Why would she think of another person beside her to be put down? She squeezed her eyes, trying to shoo away the strange line of thoughts. Nevertheless, she couldn’t go back; she had to bring Garon down so their dreamed peace could win.

Then, she would return to that embrace whose ghost touches still bristled her skin.

 

Kamui hasn’t slept well that night, as it’s been ever since she joined Hoshido. Her mornings were filled with sickness and she could barely eat the local food; nothing stayed in her stomach for long.

It was during one of those times, at the outskirts of the Wind Tribe’s Village, that Rinkah approached the crouching princess. The later was vomiting into a wooden bucket, her butler readily making circles with his hand on her back so as to calm her down.

From a distance, Hinoka observed the scene and ran over to her sister, worried. Rinkah rested her club on the ground, placing her hands on its hilt. Jakob glared at her from over his shoulder, his eyes shooing her away.

The Fire Tribe warrior didn’t back down. “Hey, when was your last bloody day?” She asked briskly. Kamui choked and wiped her mouth with her sleeve before turning her head towards Rinkah.

“… What?” Dizzy from all the throwing up, it took Kamui a while to realize what the other woman meant. Hinoka caught up at that moment.

“Look, I know it can’t be helped if you’re sick and all; but seeing you moping around like that isn’t helping with morale.” Rinkah said in a rude tone, prompting Jakob to turn from his master to her, ready to get physical. “But what I’m seeing is no sickness. You’re pregnant, aren’t you? A lot of women from my tribe behaved as you are now when they were expecting.”

“P-p-pregnant?!” Hinoka screeched, kneeling down beside her sister. “That’s impossible, I mean, Kamui hasn’t been with anyone ye–”

Kamui placed the bucket down and took both hands to her face.“… Nohr…”

All three heads turned to her. She lifted hers, looking from her sister, to her butler, then to the fire tribe warrior. “My last period… was in Nohr.” Realization running from her eyes to her butler’s, Jakob pursed his lips.

She’s never had a regular period schedule, varying from once every two months to twice a month.

It’s been four months since she left Nohr.

“I knew it.” Rinkah nodded to herself. “You can’t lead an army in this condition, then.”

Hinoka’s face was as red as her hair. “W-what do you mean, pregnant? Who’s the father?!”

Kamui’s heart thumped inside her chest, so fast it made her hands tremble and her eyes lose focus. Her head tilted down and she gripped at the bucket.

Jakob straightened his back, touching his master’s shoulders. She vagely nodded and he obeyed, his voice low. “… The Crown Prince of Nohr, Lord Xander.”

Hinoka’s blush immediately washed off to make way to a horrified expression. Rinkah grimaced.

In her own head, Kamui felt as though time flowed slower. She had never told her butler about her relationship with Xander, neither did she inform anyone else (though Camilla found out after a slip up). Him knowing about it did not come as a surprise, though, since he’s always known her so well.

Hinoka started to panic, waving her hands and telling Kamui that her child will be as hoshidan as any of their siblings, but was cut off by the princess feeling sick again, throwing up nothing but transparent liquid.

The shock of the revelation as well as her current situation only aggravated her morning sickness. “I must go.” Her voice sounded hoarse from the strain her throat was being put through. Jakob hardened his chin and got up, extending his hand to her.

Still panicking, Hinoka looked from Rinkah to her sister. “G-go?”

Kamui dried her mouth with her sleeve once again, Jakob’s handkerchief forgotten on his hand. “To Nohr. I must tell Xander.”

The words prompted a wave of cold wind to blow between them; both women frowned. “What are you talking about, Kamui?! We’re at war with them! You can stay in the castle to have a safe birth–”

“No, I need to go see him before it’s born. I must go now that I can still ride; once the pregnancy advances, I won’t be able to mount.”

“You can’t mount _now_ either!” Hinoka insisted, feeling her stomach turn just by imagining her pregnant sister suffering an injury by riding a horse.

Kamui braced herself for what she was about to say, raising her chin in a solemn gesture. “It’s Nohr’s Crown Prince’s child we’re talking about here, Big Sister. This might be our chance to end the war once and for all.”

Taken aback, Hinoka clenched her fist and lowered her gaze. Takumi and Ryoma weren’t around to give their opinions or directions and she felt the grasp she had on her sister slipping away through her fingers. “Your health is more important right now, Kamui.” The words burned on her tongue, albeit true.

She would place her sister’s wellbeing over the realm any day of the week. She spent her whole LIFE trying to be reunited.

Kamui fought back the remembrance of that morning’s dream, standing her ground. “I will make it there, Big Sister.” She turned her head to the side. “Jakob, you are aware of Castle’s Krakenburg’s secrets passageways, right?”

“Of course, milady. As well as the best day to sneak past the city guard. On the fourth day of the week, the guard on duty leaves his post to visit his second family and stays there until the next shift.”

Hinoka felt like stepping on the butler’s feet. “Jakob! Don’t encourage her!”

“Forgive me, Lady Hinoka. However, milady’s wishes are my command. If she asks of me to bring her back to Nohr, so I shall, even if I have to carry her on my arms.”

“Thank you, Jakob.” Kamui exchanged looks with him, then locked eyes with her sister. “Forgive me, Sister, but I really must go. Xander is not a monster; I know he’ll choose his child over the memory of a father who no longer exists.”

Hinoka pressed her lips into a thin line, her eyes itching with tears. She felt as though that was the last time she would see her sister. “A-at least,” her voice cracked and she cleared her throat, composing herself. “At least take Kaze with you.”

The princess shook her head slowly, taking her sister’s hand. “Only me and Jakob can go, Big Sister. You know that.”

“No!” Hinoka refused, hugging the pregnant woman. “How can I let you go like that? Even if what you say is true, how can I face our brothers after letting you leave?!” She looked for an excuse – anything to keep Kamui from leaving.

However, the dragon princess stood her ground. “We were trained to walk in nohrian soil, and it’ll be easier to blend in with only the two of us – besides, if we’re spotted, it’ll be optimal if there weren’t any hoshidan people with us.”

Hinoka opened her mouth to protest once more, letting go of the hug just enough for their eyes to meet. “But–”

“I’ll go even if you don’t let me, Sister. Turn your back to me but once and I’ll be gone.” Kamui said briskly, making her sister flinch. “Please, let me go with your blessing.”

The red-haired princess looked down, still gripping at her sister’s arms. After a long pause, she gulped before asking: “Kaze, you’re there, aren’t you?”

The ninja materialized beside them, kneeling. The previous mention of his name summoned him to where they stood. “I shall make myself as scarce as possible, Lady Hinoka.” He promised, ignoring Kamui’s speech about not taking any hoshidan people with her.

“No, Kaze.” Her voice grave, Hinoka shook her head, extending her hand. “You stay. I want you to give me your [bell](http://yukiwrites.tumblr.com/post/147119603672).”

His head shot up. “Milady, I am equal to the mission, I can accompany–”

“The bell, Kaze.” She opened and closed her hand, impatient. The ninja meekly reached for his vest, taking out a silver round bell strapped in a blue string.

It did not make a sound as it reached the princess’ hand. “Here you are, milady.” He did not lift his head, his heart heavy.

Hinoka squeezed the object in her fist, pressing her lips so hard against one another they turned white. “Here, Kamui.” She handed her sister the bell, which remained soundless. “It’s a magical item that only Kaze can hear. Carry it in your person always so that we may go to your rescue if you do not come back.”

Kamui’s hand lingered on Hinoka’s, a sad smile running across her face. “Thank you, Hinoka.” After a pause, she took the bell and put in her pocket. “I trust Sakura to you.”

 _Think of an excuse for her, please_ , was what reached the red-haired princess’ ears. She nodded gravely. “What about supplies?”

“We’ll travel light, with only our horses. We can leave the non-perishable supplies inside the Astral Realm. Right, Lilith?” Turning her head to the side, Kamui saw as her dragon companion appeared through a portal of light.

“Always, Lady Kamui.” The former human replied, floating low so as to meet her master’s eyes.

“It’s a one month ride from where we stand to Nohr, Kamui.” Hinoka started her last plea, still leaving the choice to her sister. “Are you really sure?”

“We’ll make it in two weeks.” Kamui replied, a strenght she thought had left her when she abandoned Nohr pulsating through her body. “We can travel during the night by taking only the enough amount of rest inside the AR.

Jakob faltered behind his liege, worried about her health. He kept to himself, however. Hinoka’s eyes shone with tears and she reached for another hug, this time more tender than the previous.

“May the airs favour your flight.” She whispered a parting chant said between Pegasus Knights.

“For peace.” Kamui said under her breath.

Lies and more lies. The sight of Xander finding out he would be father refused to leave her mind. Were she still back at her tower, she would gently caress his face as she’d say the news. He would widen his eyes, then smile softly, putting his hand over hers and turning his face to kiss her palm.

Were she still there, he would hug her with the least of strengths so as not to disturb the child inside of her; whisper sweet nothings in her ear as he would hide his tears on her shoulder.

The thought of coming back to Nohr after being marked for dead made her uneasy, yes, but she believed. She believed Xander would trust her and protect both her and their child, Siegbert.

Imagining being back on his arms strengthened her resolve, even though she regretted leaving her birth family in their time of need.

All would end if she made it back.

They changed to their nohrian clothing, Jakob wearing not his uniform, but a mercenary outfit so as not to attract unnecessary attention to a butler accompanying a woman.

Before lunch, they were gone; Rinkah agreeing to show them a hidden path to the outside of the Wind Tribe. Still not convinced to let them go, however respecting Kamui’s unfaltering eyes, Rinkah said her goodbyes the Fire Tribe style: “May the fire of your heart light your way.”

Kamui thanked her friend with her eyes, urging her horse to run. The beast reared and galloped away with its greatest of speeds. Jakob’s mount followed close behind.

 

The first five days, they rode without much rest; taking the horses to refresh themselves in the Astral Realm, they slept only enough time to take a breather. Worried, Jakob lingered by his master’s room, pleading that she slept a bit more that night.

“You should be the one to sleep more, Jakob. I know you go to bed after I do and wake up before me.” She replied, putting her hair over her shoulder and turning her back to him so he could unbuckle her armor.

“I am ever ready to serve, milady. However, in your condition…” His voice cracked, his fingers working on unbuckling the metal.

“It’s fine, Jakob. I’m okay.” She said, partly lying. It was true that, thanks to the spice Rinkah gave her before leaving, she was able to make the food stay in her stomach. Her morning sickness was getting sparse as well. However, her legs, arms and stomach were sore from all the ridding, and she started to worry for her baby. Siegbert would be as strong as he father, she knew, but still…

An exclamation of surprise escaped her lips after the armor was off and she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Picking up the armor, Jakob followed his master’s gaze and felt a pang of pain in his heart: Her stomach was already swelling.

Kamui felt her throat go dry and her fingertips grew cold. She opened her mouth to speak, only succeeding on the third time. “Jakob.” Her voice sounded hoarse.

“Milady–”

“Tomorrow I’ll need you to loosen the grip of my armor.” The princess ordered, lifting her chin as she passed her hand through her stomach.

It was supposed to be a happy occasion – to finally see her baby growing inside of her. However, she feared. _Please, please, be strong, my child. Daddy will welcome you, I’m sure of it. Just a bit more_. She thought while Jakob nodded gravely, his eyes itching with tears.

“We will also refrain on using the AR as much.” She said as he was turning to leave. The grip he had on her armor weakened for a moment.

“Milady?!”

“I can’t risk the time to pass for my body anymore than it already had. We sleep at the real world from now on.”

“Lady Kamui, I have kept my mouth shut for a while, but I must refuse to obey this order. If we leave the resting to the real world, milady will only want to sleep two to three hours a day, am I correct?”

Silence.

“Milady! P-please,” he reached out to her, his hands trembling. “please, milady. If not for yourself, think of the child–”

“That’s exactly what I’m thinking! If the pregnancy advances even further while we’re here in the AR, we won’t make it in time.” Before he could protest even further, she pressed on. “Besides, we’ve made much progress since leaving the Wind Tribe Village. Tomorrow we’ll pass by the Bottomless Canyon.”

Resigned into obeying, Jakob hardened his chin, straightening his back. “If milady so much wavers, know that I’ll drag you back to Hoshido no matter your orders, is that all right?” His voice grave, he didn’t wait for her reply before leaving.

Kamui smiled under her grief, feeling blessed for having such a staunch friend and servant.

 

As expected, the Bottomless Canyon was guarded by nohrian soldiers, but not as many as they thought. They had to abandon the horses so as not to attract attention.

Sneaking past a watch tower towards a cliff that connected to a fallen tree close to the canyon, they heard the soldiers talking.

“First Cheve, now the Wind Tribe, then some random hoshidan attacks? What’s been happening this past week?” A man complained, throwing himself on the bench, back from a scouting mission.

“It looks like they’re only buying time for something.” A woman replied, handing the man her canteen. “Now what they’re doing it for, it’s a mystery.”

Kamui clutched her heart. _Hinoka,_ she thought with emotion. Her sister was doing all she could to divert the nohrian attention away from her.

Successfully passing by the tower and sliding through the small cliff, they reached a rocky pathway that led to the natural bridge, not before looking over their shoulders to avoid any scouts. There’s been a order of move out, leaving the Canyon understaffed.

Using their brown cloaks as camouflage, they slowly crossed the tree, mindful of the thunder storm characteristic of that place. They climbed up the small cliff on the other side, and risked going through the bridge. A lightning landed right behind them, breaking some of the putrid wood. Princess and butler ran through the rest of the bridge, taking cover on the woods right ahead.

“Aw, man! That’s gonna take forever to fix!” A soldier who patrolled the woods had heard the thunder and ran over to the hole, scratching his head.

Holding their breaths, they waited until the soldier was out of sight to move. Next on their plan was to buy new horses on the village just on the outskirts of a noble’s house not far from where they stood.

The climate quickly deteriorated the deeper they got into nohrian territory. The nights were almost as dark as darkness itself, making the path in the woods dangerous for the horses. Still, they pressed on.

 

Through rain and wind, they urged their beasts to run faster. “Milady! The horses won’t be able to take much more than this!” Jakob yelled through the rain that washed their bodies on the fifth day of being inside nohrian soil.

Kamui whipped the reins, and replied without looking back. “We can trade our horses for new ones at the trading town just ahead! We press on tonight!” She felt her grip losing strength with each passing minute, her gaze hazing.

 _Be strong, my child! We’re almost there_ , she thought as Jakob urged on ahead, making way for her.

Just a day of trip away from the capital Windmire, he helped his lady to get off her horse. In the cold rain and dark light, Kamui felt something smearing through her legs. Quickly she looked at the saddle, seeing a black stain above it. She gulped under her cloak, hiding her face so as not to give herself away. Jakob took the exhausted beasts to a nearby stable and ran inside to negotiate new ones. Kamui waited under the roof of a well close to the entrance, wrapping her hands around herself.

“Be strong, Siegbert. Please, don’t leave me now. We can make it; I know your father will welcome us.” She whispered over and over, trying to calm her thumping heart. The bleeding stopped.

A few minutes later, Jakob ran from the establishment to his master, taking cover under the small roof. “Milady, there is an inn here, we should at least rest for the evening–”

Kamui’s hands flinched around herself and she opened her mouth to deny, but stopped. “Alright, but only until the rain stops. Tomorrow is the fourth day of the week and we can’t lose that opportunity to sneak in!”

Jakob’s tired face finally smiled, happy to make the princess rest on a bed for a change. “Of course, milady!!” He replied, vigor returning to his cheeks. They ran back to the establishment that also served as inn and made a deal to trade their tired horses for new ones plus a night in.

Kamui didn’t sleep. She spent the evening praying for the rain to go away as well as for her child’s health. Before dawn, the climate changed and she felt her butler’s presence from outside the door.

He helped her get ready and they left after taking a slight breakfast – the cooking of Nohr was welcomed by the princess’ stomach. She hasn’t felt sick ever since arriving in familiar soil.

Dawn not too different from dusk, they rode in the dark towards the capital. The horse’s balance under her made Kamui feel her stomach bounce, but she only squeezed her eyes and pressed on.

Before sunset, they were at Windmire’s outer walls. Jakob welcomed the chance to make his master rest until the border guard’s shift changed. Kamui refused to leave her horse while the sun was bright, fearful of seeing more blood.

After the sun set, however, she allowed Jakob to take her off and shoo away the beasts. They wouldn’t need horses inside the capital.

Breathing heavily, Kamui leaned on a tree, feeling dizzy. Her butler went to check on the specific guard’s area of patrol and came back with a confirmation: The gate was unguarded.

“Just a little more, Siegbert…” She whispered behind Jakob’s leading back. The butler glanced over to his master, the precarious light of the torches distorting her silhouette in his eyes.

“If we take the eastern entry, we’ll need to walk a few blocks before entering the underground city–” He started saying when he felt a presence not too far from where they stood. He extended his arm to stop Kamui from walking, but she didn’t.

She hasn’t seen when he stopped, nor heard what he’d said. Still mumbling her child’s name, Kamui started seeing things twirl around her and her legs gave out.

“Lady Kamui!” Jakob shrieked, holding her before she touched the ground. She was burning up and– His eyes faltered as they reached her thighs. She bled. There was a trail of blood from her steps.

“Aw, the little lady is feeling unwell?” A voice sounded from a ways ahead of them. Jakob’s hand instinctively gripped at his master’s shoulder. He slowly placed her on the ground, turning only his gaze to the man that made himself seen through the darkness.

“I’ve no time to deal with you, scoundrel. Leave.” He ordered and the man laughed, and at least another five voices guffawed around them.

“And WHAT’re you gon’ do to make me, huh, fancypants?!” The man laughed again. Jakob counted eight people, four in front of them, two to the northeast and two northwest. He slowly got up, the rage piled up from the day they left Hoshido oozing through his pores.

“Time to take out the trash.” He whispered, reaching for his vest and, faster than the eye could see, throwing kunais in front of him. They all fell as though making a path, one on the right and the other one further on the left, zigzagging their way towards the first man.

He laughed louder. “YOU MISSED!!” The man contorted himself with mirth. Jakob swiftly made his way towards him. As he passed a kunai, he took it and threw it towards a voice, hitting the target right between the throat and collarbone. The first man gurgled the last laughter and Jakob kicked his face with disgust.

Multiple thuds of dead bodies falling from windows and alleys were heard as he ran back to his master, picking her up on his arms. “We’re almost there, Lady Kamui!” He managed to say, feeling the strength on his leg falter as he felt warm drops of blood washing them.

He ran as fast as he could towards the eastern entry to the underground. The map in his head informed him that there was a clinic a few streets and alleys away from the entrance they were about to use.

He ran down the stairs and kicked the door open. His heavy breathing died amongst the bustling noises of the real Windmire. People huddled just to pass by the streets and he felt his heart tighten. He couldn’t squeeze his lady through that amount of people, but must.

“MAKE WAY!!!” He yelled atop of his lungs, jumping the last step and using his shoulder as battering ram to push people away. Many heads turned to him and walked away from him. “MAKE WAY!” He kept yelling, pushing elderly and children alike, tears rolling unannounced on his face.

Recognizing the voice, a flower girl ran up to him, tugging his sleeve. “Jakob?!”

Ignoring the voice and pulling away his arm, he yelled “leave me! I must take my lady–”

“Kamui?!!” The girl insisted, putting herself in front of the butler. “What happened to her, Jakob?!”

Finally recognizing the girl, Jakob’s shoulders sagged for a moment. “Lady Elise, I must ask you to make way, Lady Kamui is miscarrying!”

The princess gasped as she saw the blood between her sister’s legs and turned around. “Follow me! My Nana’s neighbor is a midwife!” She turned to an unused alley, clearly knowing her way around the underground city.

Jakob followed her close behind, mindful of his master’s increasing fever. “Nana!! Nana!!” Elise yelled atop of her lungs even before reaching the house. A kind old lady’s head popped from the window. “Nana, is Miss Floter in?!” She asked, banging the door open and holding it for the butler.

The old lady ran down the stairs. “Yes, she is! Floter, dear!” She glanced at the bloody princess on the man’s arms and took her hand to her face. “Oh my! I’ll make the medicine right away!” Immediately she turned around after reaching the last step, going towards the back. Another kind-looking old lady stepped through the door which connected their houses, drying her hands on her apron.

“Quickly, bring her here!” She waved her hand, prompting the butler to go in through the door she just used, and made him place the princess on the bed, not before unbuckling her armor. The lady put an old night gown of hers on the princess and asked the man to leave the room for she was going to examine her insides.

Jakob gulped and meant to refuse, but Elise pulled him out, still confused about everything. No questions left the princess’ lips, however, for she was too much worried about her sister to make coherent speech. She pushed Jakob away just enough so _she_ could be the one to look inside, her lips trembling as she saw the blood flowing through Kamui’s private parts.

Elise put a hand on her mouth and looked away, tears rolling down her face. In that moment she saw how the usual prim and proper Jakob looked like: He was covered in mud, tears, sweat and blood. His usual butler uniform nowhere to be seen, he used some old rags reminiscing a mercenary’s garments.

He took his fists to his face, leaning on the wall and sliding down to it, sitting on the floor with a soundless sob. Elise’s Nana hurried from the kitchen to the room beside them, carrying a kettle with warm medicinal tea splashing inside. The princess followed the old lady and Jakob got up to head in as well.

“Here, Floter, dear. I made that one.” She handed the kettle to the midwife who was now pressing a cloth with cold water over the princess’ feverish forehead.

“Thank you, Cassita.” The lady took the kettle and lifted the princess’s head by putting a hand behind her neck. Then, she put its spout into Kamui’s mouth, slowly pouring the medicine.

“Gakh!” Kamui choked and coughed, turning her head away from the medicine.

“What are you giving Lady Kamui?” Jakob asked, almost prostrating himself between his lady and the women.

“It’s a relaxing medicine for her stomach; if she drinks it all, we may be able to keep the baby inside of her.”

He felt his hands tremble as he snatched the kettle from the old lady’s hand, kneeling before Kamui’s bedside. Then, he put some of the medicine inside of his own mouth and lifted Kamui with his arm whose hand pressed her mandible to open her mouth. Placing the kettle on the bed, he used his other hand to close Kamui’s nose and proceeded to give the medicine mouth to mouth. Floter promptly used one hand to stimulate the princess’ throat up and down to make sure she drank it properly.

He repeated the process two more times until the kettle was empty, then dried his mouth with his sleeve, using a handkerchief to dry Kamui’s.

“If only we had a healing staff, we could speed up the process.” Floter said under her breath. Jakob flinched, reaching for his back. Then, he stopped. His staff was almost out of magic and would need to be replenished; he used the entirety of its magic on Kamui while she slept during their journey. You could say that the bleeding only started because his staff wore off.

“Nana!! My staff, quickly!!” Elise gasped, then noticed she was the one closest to the door. The girl ran out of the room, then up the stairs. A rumbling noise was heard from above as she threw any and everything up in search of her Mend staff. She went down the stairs with heavy stomps and came back with a rasped breath. “Where do I point?!” Her small chest went up and down, the tears still fresh on her face.

Floter pointed to the princess’ womb, then pulled a chair so her sister could sit on it while applying the healing magic. Jakob never left Kamui’s side, not bothering with a chair and simply kneeling by the bed, holding her hand.

 

“I need to tell Big Brother that Big Sister is back!” Elise breathed out, exhausted from directing her magic towards her unborn nephew for so many hours. Jakob rested his head on the hand-hold which he gripped onto Kamui’s fingers.

The fever had subdued and now – now her fingers were growing cold. Her breathing was also shallow. The man’s entire body trembled, cold not from the climate, but from the thoughts haunting his mind. “I’ll accompany you, Lady Elise. I must inform Lord Xander of this immediately.”

“Is it okay if I stop the staff, Miss Floter?” Elise turned her head to the door. Outside, both old ladies waited as they mixed more medicine.

“It was okay at least three hours ago, dear. I told you as much.”

Elise’s hands gripped at the staff, her fingers hardened on its shaft. “All right…” She replied sheepishly, putting the staff away, close to the bed. Then, she turned to the butler. “We’ll need to go through some alleys and a sewer to reach the castle. There’s also a door imbued with a dragon vein only on this side–”

“..der…” Kamui mumbled, turning her head to the sides. Both man and princess turned their attention to her. “X-Xander…” she said, clearly seeing something in a dream.

Jakob placed her hand over her stomach and quickly got on his feet. “Lead the way, Lady Elise. _Make haste_!”

The princess stood up so fast her chair fell down, then jumped over it and ran, Jakob following close behind. They left through the back, towards a very narrow alley. It had a sudden slope, however they were prepared and kept pressing on. Parts of their way had to be taken through the bustling main street, that hasn’t lost its huddling people even with the break of dawn.

Reaching an abandoned building, in the past used to grind grains, Elise tried to look as inconspicuous as possible as she moved a large piece of wood to the side, revealing a crack on the wall. They both went inside, which led to a vault through a large metal door on the floor. She used her keys to open the lock and closed it behind them as they ran down the stairs in the darkness. She already knew the way by heart and needn’t the light; Jakob was trained to see in the dark and soon his eyes got used to it.

They ran through three galleries of sewers, their steps echoing within the wet walls. Finally they reached a stone door on the western side. It had a dragon drawing embossed onto it. “Was yea ra chs rre corle fhauri.” Elise whispered, touching the door to activate its power.

The dragon began to shine from the princess’ fingertips all the way to its tail. Then, the door started to move with a cracking sound, revealing the way.

They didn’t wait for the door to completely open and stormed inside; it would close on its own after a while. The same lock wasn’t seen from the inside, so anyone could leave the castle whereas only royals could make their way inside.

Already in familiar ground (he’d only mapped his way until the city because the sewers were marked as a royal secret), Jakob finally took the lead, running ahead of the princess towards the royal wing. According to Xander’s schedule, during the fourth day of the week he wouldn’t leave his room for training and instead head to the study to meet with his secrect contact so as to catch up on the latest information about how the people fared on the previous day.

Any decorum he might’ve had during his stay in Nohr was thrown out of the window as Jakob opened the door with a bang. Startled, Camilla and Xander almost jumped out of their skins, inside the study; him by the desk, her by the bookshelf.

“You…!” Fuming, the prince reached for his sword, ever ready at his belt despite him wearing indoor clothing. “How did you get in here, _traitor_?!”

Camilla quietly put the book she was about to read back at its place, her other hand reaching for a hidden knife under her dress. Jakob took a step inside, his glare piercing a hole into Xander’s face.

“B-big Brother, stop!!” Elise panted, finally reaching the door, leaning on it to catch her breath.

The crown prince widened his eyes, the grip on his sword lessening with his little sister’s entrance. “Elise?! Were you not in your room– Get away from this traitor at once!” He circled the table, ready to lift his sword.

“NO!” The girl gasped, holding Jakob’s sleeve. “Big Brother, it’s Big Sister Kamui!” Her voice faltered with the mention of her sister, the sight of her lying down on that bed, almost completely unresponsive, made the tears sprout on her eyes. “She’s- she’s pregnant!”

Camilla took one hand to her face, immediately looking at her brother. She knew of their relationship and doubted Kamui would ever share her bed with any other man but Xander.

Were it about anyone else, he would’ve sneered and consider it a lie. He felt his stomach fall and the ground collapse under his feet. “P-pregnant? What are you saying, Elis–” not believing his own words, he tried to place himself in reality, not in his memories.

The voice of her; her touch. How she agreed to let him name their first child only if she named their second. The plans they made for the end of the war.

“Siegbert.” Jakob’s voice sounded hoarse and hard, pulling Xander out of his head.

“…What?” The prince faltered, feeling his throat dry and body grow cold. Jakob breathed in with dificulty.

“T-that was what she was mumbling the entire time I carried her unconscious body across the city. It’s the child’s name.”

 _Unconscious? What had happened?_ The words died in his throat, the blade on his hand falling dully on the carpeted floor.

Elise sobbed by the entrance. “She rode here from Hoshido just meet us!” Still not fully grasping the link between her nephew and her brother, Elise thought Kamui had come back to tell them about her child.

“But it’s at least a two-weeks ride at full speed without much rest!” Camilla took two steps towards the butler, her heart tightening inside her chest.

“… We made it in eleven days.” Jakob managed to say, the memories of their journey blurring his eyes. “ _It will be okay, Siegbert. I believe your father will trust us._ She whispered over and over when she thought I wasn’t listening. She–” he choked a sob, tears rolling down his face. “She called only your name, Lord Xander, as I held her increasingly cold hand between mine.”

 _Trust. I believe in his trust in me_ , were her words. She made a dangerous trip back at the country whose ruler ordered her killed only so they could meet again. So that they could achieve peace side by side, as they vowed for what it seemed so long ago. _T-thump_ , his heart beat inside his chest as he looked from his sisters to the butler. The bloodstain on the man’s leg made the prince feel his own tremble. _T-thump_.

‘Her unconscious body across the streets’ were Jakobs words. Xander’s hand reached for the crown his father had given him many years ago.

 _T-thump_.

He felt the crown slip through his hair and lay cold between his fingers. Not glancing at it another time, he let it fall limp beside the sword. _T-thump_. He didn’t wait to hear its clang on the ground and ran.

Reflexively, Jakob followed close behind, both men feeling as though the air was denser around them, making their legs heavier and their lungs breathe with difficulty. Poor Elise tried to follow them, however she was much too tired from spending the night awake as well as from the marathon she just ran to reach the castle. Camilla caught her little sister’s body as she passed out, and yelled orders to anyone within an earshot.

Xander and Jakob were long gone by then. The butler leading the way to the prince in a silent agreement.

They ran and ran for what it seemed an eternity. The way back was certainly longer than he remembered, Jakob panted. Xander gripped at his own chest, feeling as though his heart could break otherwise. Riding all the way from Hoshido in eleven days?! He prayed for all the gods he knew that he would make it in time – and that it wasn’t too late.

 _Forgive me, my princess_ , were his thoughts _. I promised you the world, but the moment our opinions diverged, I labeled you traitor and threw away my feelings with your departure._

 _Please, please, let me make amends! Don’t take her – don’t take_ them _away from me!_

Outside of the sewers, they hammered their way past the people, Jakob’s legs almost giving away. Only his strength of will kept him on his feet. As they passed through the narrow alley, he pointed towards Cassita’s house. Xander did not wait for him and, as soon as he was out of the alley, spurred ahead, barging through the door.

Startled, Cassita threw her knitting tools up and Floter almost dropped her teacup. “Where is she?!” His chest went up and down from the run, his heart the part of him that was the most strained. Both women, still surprised, pointed at the room Kamui was at, barely seeing as he stormed by them towards it.

His expression faltered: She looked so much paler than the last he saw her! Under her eyes lay dark and deep circles and her lips were dry.

Noticing the way his eyes ran through the princess’ body, Floter informed from behind: “She most likely hasn’t been taking care of herself during the early stages of pregnancy. Either she refused or didn’t manage to eat well; she was gravely malnourished, though the silver-haired man said she’s been eating well for the past two weeks.”

“How– how is–” Xander couldn’t find words, still by the doorstep.

“We managed to keep the baby inside of her, now it just depends on her.”

His knees gave out beside the bed as he whispered her name. “Kamui…?”

Her hand twitched and he took it. With his touch, she immediately inhaled a great amount of air through her mouth, as though she had been drowning.

Perhaps she was. Every passing day after leaving his side, Kamui felt as her lungs absorbed less air. To the point that she had to breathe in heavily through her mouth after the first two months.

“Little Princess!” Xander adjusted himself beside her, now using both of his hands to hold hers.

Still inebriate with sleep and exhaustion, Kamui’s eyes met Xander’s, a tear falling unannounced from hers. “Siegbert…” She breathed out and he flinched. “I saw him just now, Xander.” Her voice a whisper, he bended over to wrap his arms around her. “He was impatient and wanted to meet his Daddy soon.” She chuckled and choked with a sob, more tears flowing, drenching his shoulder. “I s-scolded him and opened my e-eyes…”

He held her ever so tenderly, mindful of her state, digging his face in her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his neck, weeping by his shirt. “T-then I saw you–”

“We can scold him together, when he’s ready.” His voice cracked and his body trembled with a sob. “I’ll always be by your side, Little Princess. From now on, nothing will ever change that.”

His crown forsaken at the castle, he was but a man embracing his loved woman. The sight brought tears to both ladies’ eyes.

 

In the afternoon, Kamui would tie Kaze’s bell on a delivering bird’s leg, not after making three knots with a red string along its original blue one; the [encrypted ninja](http://yukiwrites.tumblr.com/post/147147710002) message signaling victory and an order – expect a messenger.


	2. The Fruit of Their Love

Evading Iago(’s spies) became the nohrian siblings’ favorite hobby. Earlier that evening, the Royal Advisor had harassed the Crown Prince with his usual snake smile.

“My Lord, might I inquire–” He approached, his eyes always scanning for hidden actions or weapons. “I couldn’t help but notice that you have been… slippery as of late.” The sorcerer wriggled his fingers over the tome he held, raising his chin. “I can only wonder—”

“Do not be crass, Iago.” Xander narrowed his eyes to the snake, looking at him from above. “Has Father made any complaints about my performance as either Crown Prince or Commander of his troops?”

Iago opened and closed his mouth, thinking of how to make the prince tell. “Well… No, my Lord—”

Xander turned around and spoke without turning back before he left. “Then keep your wonderings to yourself. I do not want to hear from you again unless you come on official business.”

The Royal Advisor clicked his tongue, watching as the Crown Prince’s back went further into the corridor. What has he been up to in the past months? He managed to evade each and every spy and countered each and every spell Iago sent, as though he was being backed by a mage as powerful as Iago himself.

“Prince Leo has been evading my advances as well—or rather, those siblings have been awfully hard to locate… I must inform the King of that.”

 

“Lord Xander, are you certain that we shouldn’t worry about Iago? He’s sent spies to follow not only your siblings, but us retainers as well.” Laslow appeared from behind a column as Xander passed by him through the corridor, both of them aware of the Royal Advisor’s thoughts and plans.

The Crown Prince fell silent, his eyes ever focused onwards. “I had plenty of time to think about and observe the condition our kingdom has fallen into, my friend.” He looked up as he walked, leaving to his retainer to cover their tracks and to scout the following corridors for any watching eyes. “And this new assignment of stamping out the rebellion in Cheve will prove to be the turning point of this war.”

In more ways than one.

It was already past midnight when Xander managed to elude the guards and spies to leave through the secret passageway towards the sewers, his expression suddenly changing from severe to tender with each step he gave towards the Underground City. He changed his clothes to a peasant’s as he’s been doing for the past four months, mingling into the populace so as to reach Cassita’s house.

They had rented a house for Kamui, Jakob and Kaze (Xander managed to hide the hoshidan ninja when he crossed the border, intent on staying with his lady as a representative from Hoshido) to live next to Cassita’s and Floter’s for the first 3 months. Now, with the approaching date of the birth, Kamui moved back into Floter’s house; Jakob and Kaze taking turns in watching her throughout the days.

Xander adjusted the leather hat on his head, buying a midnight lily from a flower girl before he reached the alley at the back of Cassita’s house, his heart thumping inside his chest with anticipation. The smile grew on his lips, eager to meet his princess after three days of absence.

He found the house in the dark, as expected, and silently entered through the back. He frowned immediately as he felt someone’s presence in the kitchen.

“Oh.” A muffled and surprised voice sounded in the dark, bright red eyes focusing on him as the light from outside illuminated the room. Xander took one hand to his mouth and couldn’t help but snort.

“Little Princess, what are you doing here at this hour?” He laughed as he placed the flower he just bought beside the lantern by the door, lighting it as he walked towards his betrothed. She was standing by the sink, eating a cake as large as her stomach with both hands, her face smeared with chocolate filling, her cheeks stretched and stuffed with the food.

Kamui shrunk her shoulders and giggled, licking her fingers as her prince placed a kiss on her forehead. “Ever since I came back to Nohr, I’ve been having so many cravings.” She said, still chewing, placing her head on his chest.

Xander placed kisses all over her scalp, putting the lantern on the counter and helping his princess wipe her hands and mouth with a nearby cloth napkin. “Remember not to strain yourself, Little Princess.” He gently caressed her 36 weeks stomach with one hand, using the other to raise her chin towards him. “Lady Floter said—”

The dragon princess stole a kiss before he could finish the phrase, a playful smile on her lips. “I know, my love. Siegbert has history of being a hasty baby, but don’t worry about us. He just couldn’t wait to eat this outstanding cake Cassita made earlier today and I just _had_ to comply, you know?” She smiled, glancing from her prince to the cake, smearing her finger on the filling and bringing it to Xander’s lips, then to hers.

Mindful of her stomach between them, Xander slowly brushed his fingers through Kamui’s spine, licking the chocolate smear on his lips with a smile. “I see,” he glanced at the half destroyed cake and pressed his lips into a thin line to stop another laugh from sprouting. “Then let me escort my princess to her royal quarters as I take the tray with her royal craving.” With his chin, he urged her to turn around towards her improvised room, the same one he found her cold and exhausted body some months previous.

She clasped her hands in delight and stole another fingerful of filling before turning around to her room, followed closely by her beloved. He carried the tray with the cake with one hand, the other one holding the cloth napkin to help her clean her hands later.

The room was tight and the door was small, leaving Xander to wait for her to enter before he could place the tray and cloth on the round tea table beside the bed, immediately turning to it in order to organize the pillows so Kamui could lean on them while she ate.  Accepting his extended hand, Kamui curtsied with a smile and sat on the mattress beside her husband, licking her lips as he brought the tray to his lap.

They spent the first hours enjoying each other’s presence and exchanging stories about the happenings at the castle and at Kamui’s neighborhood. She had to take one hand to her mouth after being reprimanded by Xander because of a loud snort she let out, imagining Iago’s face every time the nohrian siblings outmaneuvered him.

“I know you’ve assured me before, but you’re certain that it’s safe for you to leave the palace so often? And Iago…” Her eyes trailed off to the defeated cake, now only crumbles over the tray, “if he gets word of Cheve…”

Xander was to leave to stamp out the rebellion on the next day, and it would take a three days ride to reach the destination with his mounted troops. His expression was serious, however tender, as he placed a kiss on her forehead. “Worry not, my love. We have contacts throughout the way who will keep track of the spies and be sure to silence them. Furthermore, there will be plenty of goats and wagyu cows.”

She raised her worried gaze to him, gripping at his chest. “Oh, but I worry! Ryoma is so much like you; hot-blooded to a fault as well. I fear that—”

“Shh, Little Princess.” Xander placed both hands on her cheeks, smooching her lips three times before touching their foreheads. “Trust me; I shall do everything in my power to protect you and Siegbert.”

Her shoulders sagged and she smiled, placing her head on the space between his neck and shoulder. “I trust you, always.” She snuggled on his body and closed her eyes, enjoying his smell and the sound of his heartbeat.

They remained sitting over the bed for a while longer, simply enjoying being in each other’s arms, Xander’s hand always brushing its fingers on her spine, the other one securely holding hers. The air around them began to change as dawn approached and Xander sighed.

“Regrettably, it is time for me to go, my love.” He slowly straightened his back from the pillows by the wall, caressing his betrothed’s shoulder. Kamui pouted and purred, but complied and took her arms away from him.

They lingered on each other’s eyes, bracing themselves for the following week without direct contact. Xander was leaving for at least seven days and only under emergencies were the delivery birds allowed to be exchanged, making their farewell a silent and meaningful one. He held her arms as she placed her hands on his chest, their breaths intertwining before the kiss.

Kamui opened her mouth to welcome his tongue, savoring his taste and imprinting his feelings into her body in order to hold onto them while she waited. When they parted their lips, they nuzzled their noses in an intimate caress, both of their hands on each other’s face and hair.

“I love you my Little Princess.” He whispered, opening his eyes to meet hers and engraving her expression into his heart. “Not matter the path life takes us down, I have no regrets.” He held her tenderly, speaking by her ear. “Because all of my choices led me to your love.”

“Oh, my love…!” Teary eyes, Kamui dug her face on his trapezium and sniffled, wishing for time to stop at that very moment. She pulled away and caressed his face, looking from his lips to his eyes, her own overflowing with tears. “May the airs favour your flight and the fire of your heart light your way.” She repeated the same parting words her sister and friend told her months before, silently asking for their strength.

Xander had heard the story from both Jakob and Kaze as well as his beloved Kamui and closed his eyes in acceptance, etching the words into his heart. “Thank you, my Queen.”

 

With each step he took away from the castle, he felt his heart grow heavier, the string tying him to Kamui stretching as they stranded farther and farther with each passing hour. _I mustn’t feel this way; this is for their future_. He repeated over and over in his mind, focusing on the road before him. To Cheve.

As expected, the scouts personally trained by Leo found magical traps around the roads and dealt with them effectively as the ground scouts looked for the Royal Advisor’s spies as Xander’s company rode forward.

At night, inside his improvised tent (they were only going to give the horses time to rest before setting out again), he held a locket given to him by Kamui years ago. _For you to remember me always_ she had said. He opened the small case and carefully held the silver lock of hair between his thumb and index, bringing it close to his lips. “You say it as though I can ever forget you, Little Princess.” He whispered to his tent before closing his eyes to rest.

He did the same on the following night and imagined himself holding it as they entered Cheve.

The city was deserted save from the hoshidan party on the southeastern exit, the citizens locked up inside their houses in a nervous anticipation. They had heard that there would be a battle and refused to leave. Xander raised his arm, signaling for his troops to stop and dismounted his horse once he arrived at the main road which divided the city in two.

From afar, he could see that the hoshidan commander followed suit and walked towards the center, in which laid a plaza. As both of them progressed, they started to see each other more clearly: Xander was facing Hoshido’s High Prince, Ryoma; their eyes sending sparks to the soldiers so far away from them.

The wind blew hair and dust alike, the faraway sound of leaves, goats and cows the only noise for miles to end. In the middle of the plaza, both princes stopped five steps away from each other.

“We meet again, Prince Xander.” Ryoma crossed his arms and raised his chin in acknowledgement. Xander did the same, blinking slowly to show his respect.

“Indeed we do, Prince Ryoma. Only that, this time, not as enemies on opposing sides of the battlefield.” The Crown Prince replied, looking at something behind Ryoma’s shoulders: A blonde wyvern rider walked over towards them. Although that was their first meeting, Xander had heard of her from Kaze’s reports and the letters from Hoshido. “Scarlet.” He nodded in recognition as the woman approached, wary.

“So it was really true, then? The Crown Prince is open to discussions?” She whistled. “Color me impressed.”

Ryoma narrowed his eyes to his nohrian counterpart, accepting the silent invitation to sit on one of the stone tables of the square. “Indeed. I can confirm that my sister is safe inside Windmire, yet I cannot bring myself to trust you yet.”

Xander bobbed his head to the side. “An understandable concern, Prince Ryoma, however groundless. With the upcoming birth of my heir, I am ever ready to claim my place as a ruler—”

Hoshido’s High Prince quickly got up, “you dare to make use of my nephew in such a twisted way? Has everything Kamui said about you been a—”

“The birth of my _son_ , Prince Ryoma,” Xander also got on his feet, towering over Ryoma by one head, his voice grave and deep, “has made me think of how a father should act towards his children.” His frown deepened. “It’s made me realize how a ruler should place his citizen’s needs first and how, most of all, my Father’s ways had brought more evil than good to not only my kingdom, but yours as well. It’s made me think of my own place in the world and opened my eyes to the reality that the Father I have always loved is no more; replaced by a tyrant whose reign should end.” He hardened his chin. “Believe me when I say that I want this alliance as much as you do.”

Scarlet whistled; Ryoma’s shoulders sagged.

“Now that we have that behind us, can we start the negotiations—” Xander meant to proceed and was about to sit down when a hurried soldier panted behind him, carrying two delivery bird’s tubes.

“Your Highness!” He huffed, “forgive me, Your Highness, but those came from the castle—”

Both men widened their eyes.

“Give them here at once, soldier.” Xander commanded, extending his hand.

“O-of course, my lord. This one came first,” he placed a red tube on Xander’s palm, followed by a blue one. “And this came less than a minute later.”

“Why two?” Frowning, Xander opened the first tube, immediately unrolling the small paper inside of it. His fingers gripped at the paper, crumpling it on the sides, his eyes wide and unfocused.

A nice yet hurried calligraphy wrote _: She is in labor_. It was Jakob’s writing.

His heart beating wildly in his chest, Xander took one hand to his mouth to control his emotions as the other one unrolled the second message. He couldn’t help but snort.

A less pretty calligraphy, and much more shaky and hurried wrote: _Don’t mind him. Focus on your role._ It was Kamui’s writing. She most likely reprimanded her butler for wasting the precious few uses for the birds, exclusive to life-or-death messages and sent another one to calm her beloved’s heart down.

And it worked. Still with a smile under his frown, Xander showed both messages to his hoshidan counterpart. “Indeed we should hurry, Prince Ryoma. I have to meet my child as soon as we enter in an agreement here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done for CorrianderWeek 2016 Day 2: Birthright Route. Cross-posted on The Depth of Their Love.


End file.
